<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Sweet Kiss by chaoticxlovers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866819">Her Sweet Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticxlovers/pseuds/chaoticxlovers'>chaoticxlovers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Rosalie, Cunnilingus, Dorky Bella, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Girls Kissing, Sick Bella, Sickfic, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticxlovers/pseuds/chaoticxlovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bella gets sick, Rosalie is left to care for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosalie Hale &amp; Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Sweet Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had never thought I'd write a Twilight fic, but after binge-watching the movies during quarantine and seeing the obvious tension between Bella and Rosalie, I just had to do it.</p><p>Anyways, happy lesbian day of recognition.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosalie Hale could not remember the last time she was sick. Was it when she was a teen? An adult? Sometimes she wishes she could recall such aspects of her old life-- to make her feel more human, when some of the self-loathing drew in. Tides of it would crash upon her at the most indecent times, and she'd wonder what it would be like to bring back the simplicity that came with the life of being a human.</p><p> </p><p>And then Bella got sick, and she realized just how terrible it could actually be. The vomiting, the fever, the aches… She almost wishes she could forget again.</p><p> </p><p>Bella had been stricken with the first symptoms just a week prior. She remembers the girl coming over to the Cullen household for dinner that evening, hanging off Edward's arm and politely refusing the food they offered. When it was obvious she wasn't feeling well, Carlisle had insisted on taking her temperature and jotting down a diagnosis for her illness. The stomach flu, he had said. Nothing too serious, but she would need plenty of water and rest.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie remembered having the same illness when she was still human. Her fiance would dismiss her pains as nothing but a woman's over-exaggeration of a simple stomach ache. The asshole would only acknowledge her pain when it benefited him, and she smiled at the memory of his blood staining the walls.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous of Bella as her illness progressed. Whenever she had gotten an injury, the family didn't take it as seriously due to her quick healing system-- and she understood that Bella was human, that she was more likely to be in danger than her, in this case. But it still hurt. Everything still hurt. The fact Bella would always be more important hurt. The fact no matter how much she proved herself, she still didn't get as much attention hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes drifted to the open bathroom door, grimacing at the sounds of vomiting echoed through the corridor. It was so strange to hear a sound like that, when you have heard nothing of the sort in centuries. With a sigh, she realized Carlisle, Alice, Esme, and Edward had gone out to hunt, leaving her and Emmett being the designated caretakers of the girl. Seeing as Emmett wasn't getting up anytime soon, she made her way swiftly to the girl's side.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand hovered over Bella's back, unsure if it would be strange to comfort the girl. She had never even hugged her before, let alone gave her a pat on the back. She inched her hand upwards instead to bundle the girl's hair between her hands, pulling it back as Bella's hunched form shook over the toilet. She couldn't feel a hint of remorse for the girl, and when Bella was done vomiting, she reluctantly filled her up a cup of water before leading her to Edward's room.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie helped her onto the chaise, placing a bowl next to it on the ground, just in case she didn't have time to make it to the bathroom to retch. She eyed the girl and her curled form. Her eyes had already drifted shut, and Rosalie's heart clenched at just how vulnerable she looked. Her fingers drifted, feather-light over the girl's warm skin and matted hair, tucking it behind her ear. Her mouth twitched, but she restrained her smile.</p><p> </p><p>She drew back to fetch a blanket, laying it over the girl's body. Then she just… Watched. With all her senses, and all her feelings. She breathed in the scent of Bella's warm blood, eyed her rosy cheeks, heard her rhythmic pulse, and felt the urge to-- surprisingly-- not suck her blood, but curl against her. Feel that warmth, and show her the love that was ripped away from her when she was at the same age, in the same type of warm body, with no one to help her.</p><p> </p><p>She blinked away the shallow tears behind her eyes, wondering how long it had been since she had felt something warm against her skin that wasn't water or blood. Skin to skin warmth was something she hadn't felt in forever, and although Emmett's cool body felt comfortable against hers in the past, she wondered what it would be like to find that sort of warmth from a human.</p><p> </p><p>And to think, Bella would be willing to give it away. Give away the precious blood running through her veins--as if it wasn't as sweet as the nectar from the Gods. Did she know how wonderful life could be without being tied to eternity and the constant craving to rip an innocent person to shreds? Why would a human dismiss all the wonders of life to wallow for eternity? It would never make sense to her.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie never got the choice Bella was receiving, and if she did, she'd pick the smart one. Not the idiotic path Bella was down. She wished she could show Bella how truly wonderful the life she had was, but Bella would realize that herself when she was changed.</p><p> </p><p>When the time came, Rosalie would truly lose the small amount of hope she had for humanity.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Edward was kissing Bella. He was hugging her. He was spoon-feeding her, as if her joints couldn't function on their own. When her head began to fall to his shoulder, and her eyes drifted shut, Edward locked eyes with Rosalie.</p><p> </p><p>"I never got a chance to thank you for taking care of her the other day." He said, voice just as gentle as ever, as if his words weren't an acknowledgment of Rosalie's soft spot for the girl. He knew it pissed her off to mention such things, and she shrugged her shoulders in response, not giving him the satisfaction of a 'you're welcome.'</p><p> </p><p>"She's not as terrible as you think she is, you know." Edward continued, completely ignoring Rosalie's dismissal of the conversation. Of course she knew Bella wasn't terrible. She was quite the opposite, in Rosalie's eyes. A girl who asked for nothing, but got the world. A girl with a kind heart, and a caring soul. A girl who's warm skin would feel wonderful against her own, if only she had the strength to permit it.</p><p> </p><p>But those were foolish thoughts, of a foolish newborn, and she was nothing of the sort anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"She just makes terrible life decisions, you're right." Rosalie snorted, reveling in the roll of Edward's eyes, and smiling at his annoyed expression. "I mean, the girl has fucked up morals-- what human in their right mind makes the decision to throw away the gift of humanity?"</p><p> </p><p>Now Edward's hard features were melting into that annoying sympathetic expression she hated so much, and she had to turn her head away to keep her emotions at a semi-stable level. "She's interesting, isn't she? I keep telling her not to do it, but it's like when I say one thing, she does the complete opposite.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie knew Edward didn't want Bella to make that decision either, and for that she respected her brother. "Yeah… She's very interesting." Rosalie muttered, eyes drifting over the sleeping girl's relaxed form, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in what must be a relaxing, deep sleep. A relaxation she probably didn't appreciate enough, taking it for granted just like every other aspect of human life.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll get used to her… Reluctance. It's who she is." Edward murmured, his pale fingers stroking over what Rosalie knew to be soft, silky hair. "No matter how much I want her to make the decision I like, I have to accept that, at a certain point, my words will be nothing but an echo of the same old warnings. She makes the final decision, whether I like it or not."</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie nodded, understanding that the girl had the final say in what happened to her, whether Edward or Rosalie approved, or didn't approve. Bella was a blaze of fire that burned so brightly, it could not be put out-- not by the Cullens, and not by that filthy wolf pack either.</p><p> </p><p>Bella was her light, whether she liked it or not either.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I need you to take care of Bella for me… Again." Were the first words that Rosalie had heard from Edward the next day. "Carlisle found a spot to stay-- to look for Victoria. I need someone I can trust to stay here for her and… I think you'd do good."</p><p> </p><p>She'd do good? What does that even mean? Good for Bella? If she had blood running through the cold veins in her body, she's sure it would be rushed to her cheeks right about now. When has she ever been good for anyone, and vice versa?</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'll do it," Rosalie muttered. "But don't expect it to be a common thing." She threw in the last bit to regain her confidence, because if she were telling the truth, taking care of Bella wasn't completely that terrible.</p><p> </p><p>Edward smiled at her, shaking his head in what seemed to be fondness. "Of course." He said, and was gone in a flash. Bastard.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie wandered to where the girl was laying-- same fetal position on the chaise for the last 6 hours. It was so… Human, of her. Rosalie smiled at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," The small lump under the blanket spoke, head poking out from under the bundle of fabrics. "You're starting to get like Edward-- with all that staring while I'm asleep." Edward stared at her when she slept? Slightly creepy, but Bella was painstakingly adorable while she slept. She couldn't blame him, but the painful clench of her chest at the fact they shared that hobby annoyed her.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, it hasn't been long enough to be deemed staring. Just… A glance." Rosalie said, eyes drifting over Bella's sweaty, blotched skin down to her chapped lips. She was tempted to run to the other room to grab chapstick, just so they'd take the softer look she was used to-- not that she was accustomed to staring at Bella's lips, of course.</p><p> </p><p>When her eyes trailed back up, she noticed Bella's skin was definitely more red, and one of her sleek eyebrows was raised in amusement. "Yeah, sure." She said. "Where's everyone else, anyways? Edward?" The boy's name in her mouth, and the care held onto that simple word made her heart ache-- probably just jealousy, as usual. Bella always got what she didn't.</p><p> </p><p>"They've got a lead on Victoria, and Edward has deemed me the human babysitter for the time being, unfortunately." She made sure to keep her voice monotone, shrugging off her care for the subject. She hoped her family was doing well, and she had to admit her anxiety had heightened slightly due to the hunt. But she had faith in their abilities-- Alice, especially.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need protection," Bella muttered, eyes dropping to the floor. "Edward says I do, but if that's the case, why not turn?" Rosalie tensed at the words, rolling her eyes once more at this foolish girl's wants. Mortals always strive to be greater. "Why don't you want me to?" Well, that was a multiple answer question.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed softly, shaking her head fondly at the girl. "You just don't get it, do you? You have a future, a chance to have children, a family, a life… I will never have that." She murmured. "My life ended the day I turned, and I will never be able to accomplish the goals I had set. Never. I never had a choice… Not for my body, or my life."</p><p> </p><p>When she gained the will to look in Bella's eyes, she nearly fell into the dark void of them. A chocolate pool, so I easy to slip into. "I'm sorry for you, really. But why shame me for having a choice, and making the decision I want? Yours was ripped away, but you can't expect me to have the same goals as you. Hell, I've never even thought of kids. I don't want a cookie-cutter, perfect life-- I've never had that anyways."  </p><p> </p><p>"You don't get to make such an important choice for me. No one does. No matter what I say, no matter what I do, I'm never listened to. How do you think I feel about that? Having not only Edward, but you, tell me my life is too perfect to want to be one of you? A perfect staple of beauty for all of eternity…"</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie knew Bella was right, deep down. Of course she did. But something inside her didn't want to accept that she was. Maybe it was envy, jealousy-- or something else completely. "Bella, everyone listens to you. My family loves you-- probably more than me, if I'm being honest. You're the star of the Cullens, the girl with nothing, yet everyone is so obsessed with you. And for what? Because you're a pretty face? Is it your eyes, is it your-- your kindness? I mean there has to be a reason for such unnecessary and undivided attention from not only a pack of vampires, but wolves, too."</p><p> </p><p>She did not stutter once through it all, feeling if she was human she'd be panting for air right about now. Her eyes locked with Bella's, and she could see it now. The way the puzzle pieces slipped into place beyond those pools of brown. Bella was a smart girl. Maybe smarter than Rosalie, in this case.</p><p> </p><p>"You're jealous of me?" Bella snorted. "Because I have what you don't? Attention? Is that your goal in life? The one I 'have a chance for' but you don't?" The brunette shook her head, and Rosalie couldn't blame her exasperation. She wasn't wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Sue me for wanting a life" Rosalie muttered. "Mine was ruined the moment I met my fiance. Everything went down from there, and what did I get from Carlisle turning me? Revenge. It felt great, but I have nothing left, Bella. Not even Edward wanted me when I joined the family, and one glance at you and he was head over heels."</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie watched as Bella struggled to sit up under the bundle of blankets, and swiftly made her way to the girl's side, urging her into a sitting position with a hand on her lower back. Her skin was warm. Rosalie wanted to touch it more, fascinated with the feeling, but quickly withdrew her hand, ignoring the strange urge. "I feel sorry for you, Rosalie. Honestly. You just… You try too hard. If you eased off trying to be perfect, you'd realize you already are. Everyone is, in their own way."</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie would forever be mesmerized by the intriguing sentences that fell from the girl's beautiful mouth, shaking her head fondly. "I don't say this often, but… Thank you." She said, cold shoulder brushing against Bella's warm knee. It felt nice. Her warmth felt nice. Rosalie wanted to curl into that warmth, let it heat her cold heart. She didn't want to know what that meant, though.</p><p> </p><p>"Rosalie Hale, saying thank you? To me? I feel like I should get an award." Bella laughed. Rosalie had never had that laughter directed at her before. It sounded beautiful. She laughed with her, sensing the girl's shock in the hitch of her voice. It felt like a turning point for the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie felt like she was starting to like Bella Swan.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rosalie had been working on one of the cars in the garage, underneath the machine as she switched out tools when needed to fix the engine. And then she heard it. The retching. Again. It was Bella's third time that night-- she'd been keeping tabs in her mind, debating whether or not she should go to her-- would it be weird after their talk? She wasn't sure, but the sounds echoing through the silent house made her heart ache in a way she hadn't felt in a while. Empathy-- and for a human no less.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to wipe off any grease stuck on her overalls, examining herself in the glass window of the car. Perfect, was the word Bella used to describe her. She smiled at her reflection, wiping the dirt off her brow and fixing her ponytail before going after Bella, back to her side in under a second. The girl jumped a bit when she saw her, swearing to herself, only to resume vomiting again.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like this has been going on longer than usual, it's concerning," Rosalie commented, to distract herself from the way Bella's smooth hair slid around her fingers when she held it back. "The stomach flu is expected to last for 24 hours and… It's been nearly a week."</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie's eyebrows knitted in anxiety as Bella's body shook, and she let her non-occupied hand wander to the girl's back, letting it fall gently atop, gulping as she rubbed circles against the warm fabric. Would Bella be annoyed by this act? She hoped not, because Rosalie happened to like it.</p><p> </p><p>Bella only responded after Rosalie had fetched her a glass of water, and they were sat on the living room couch. "Do you… Do you think there's something more wrong with me?" Bella murmured, voice rough and uneven from vomiting. Rosalie didn't want to worry the girl, she realized. Didn't want her to be upset. She didn't want her life to end the same way Rosalie's had.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll be okay. Why don't we try taking your temperature? I'll just do a little check-up, alright?" She murmured, holding the back of her hand to Bella's forehead. It was burning. She quickly made her way to the cabinets, shuffling things around till she found what she needed and returned to the girl. "Here, open wide."</p><p> </p><p>If Bella wasn't sick, Rosalie would've assumed the way her face darkened meant something other than a fever. She placed the tip of the device under the girl's tongue, focusing more than necessary on the way the appendage moved. "Now close." Bella did as told once more, and a strange silence fell upon them as Bella was now incapable of talking. Their eyes locked, and they stared at each other, as if admiring the details of a stranger. Rosalie noticed no matter how many times she looked at the girl, she would always be surprised at her beauty, each time.</p><p> </p><p>The beep of the thermometer interrupted whatever the hell that was, and Rosalie managed to accidentally pull the device out with more force than necessary, making Bella flinch, "My bad, sorry." Rosalie muttered, glancing down at the digital numbers flashing on the small screen. 101.2. Not good.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay… Uh, so you're pretty hot-" <em>Nice choice of words, Rosalie.</em> "So I'm just gonna give you some medication for the fever-- taking a bath might help you as well. Why don't I go fix you up one?" She put on a forced smile, for Bella's sake, more than her own. She didn't want the girl to be worried about her symptoms.</p><p> </p><p>Bella returned the smile and gave her a weak nod. It hurt to see her in pain, and Rosalie wasn't sure she felt this way because no one was around to give Bella the attention she craved, or because she was actually starting to care for the girl. It was… Strange, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>As Rosalie fixed Bella's bath up, she made sure the water was perfectly lukewarm before pouring in Epsom salt for any aches and pains Bella was experiencing as well. "Well, Bella, your bath is ready if you want to…" Her words seemed to float away as she turned and found the girl starting to strip, long pale arms pulling off her t-shirt to expose her lean stomach and breasts. Rosalie quickly averted her eyes, clearing her throat and trying to get her thoughts together.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, your bath is ready, is what I meant to say." She murmured, staring at Bella's feet, not wanting to make the girl feel uncomfortable. Bella had a wonderful body-- it didn't fit your typical American beauty standards, like Rosalie's own, but it still seemed beautiful in her eyes. If her heart could beat, it would be thudding in her chest right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, for everything. Really." Bella said, as Rosalie watched her pale feet make their way into the water, till she was completely submerged. Only then did Rosalie look up. Bella's head and shoulders were the only parts visible, and Rosalie soaked in the image of the beautiful girl sitting there like that. As the steam of the bath swirled around Bella's rosy cheeks, Rosalie felt an urge to just jump in with her, feel that warmth, brush across it with the pads of her fingers, and then taste the heat.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't know why she felt that way-- had never experienced these feelings for a human before, at least not while she was a vampire-- it felt strange but almost… Peaceful. Like when she heard Bella's heart, it felt like her own, stone-cold one was warm and beating with it. Like a flower had suddenly bloomed in her chest, petals tickling her heart in ways that made her feelings blossom with them. She felt content, with it, almost. Maybe she didn't want what Bella had, but instead wanted… Bella.</p><p> </p><p>It was absurd, completely, but she didn't push the thought away. Not completely. It was something to dwell on later. "Are you going to be watching me the whole time? Or do you want to come in." Rosalie laughed at that, assuming it to be a joke. Quickly the laughter faded when she realized Bella was serious.</p><p> </p><p>Well, she surely didn't mind, but upon her newfound feelings for the girl, she didn't feel now was the best time to take a bath with her. It was a spacious tub, but she was definitely not safe that close. Not when Bella's naked skin was there to accidentally brush against. It would be too much for her. "No, thank you." She said, offering a small smile of politeness.</p><p> </p><p>"Why not? You're covered in grease." Bella commented, and Rosalie shivered at the way Bella's eyes scanned her up and down, almost like she appreciated the dirty overalls. Rosalie shook her head, though, turning down her offer for the second time. She didn't think she'd be able to say 'no' if she used her words, now. It was too difficult to turn such a tempting request down.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't I go get your meds? I totally forgot to give them to you. I'll be right back." And she was, in under six seconds, shoving two Tylenol and a glass of water to Bella before making a hasty retreat back to the garage. She distracted herself there for nearly two hours, and when she went back into the house, she found Bella asleep on the sofa, hair wet and body swimming in an oversized shirt most likely from Edward.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie couldn't resist stroking the damp, loose strands behind Bella's ear, fingers lingering against the heated skin for just a second too long before she drew back to drape a blanket over the girl's sleeping form.</p><p> </p><p>Only then, late into the night, was she finally able to wash the grease and sweat off her body-- and so what if her fingers strayed farther down during so, and she pictured Bella's hands instead of her own. It didn't have to mean anything. Nothing at all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bella slept until noon the next day. Rosalie would check up on her once and awhile-- more often than was necessary, actually. When the girl finally woke up, Rosalie was there to offer her another glass of water and medicine. Bella smiled at her. Like, really smiled, the way she'd smile at Edward. Lips stretched so wide that her bright teeth would shine through, tongue poking out at the corner. It was… Adorable.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I think you're softer than you look," Bella said, the ghost of her smile still on her lips. "That hard exterior… It's just years of trauma built into a mask. It's okay, though." Rosalie felt completely and utterly exposed in front of Bella. To have someone read the secrets of her nonexistent soul so easily… It wasn't common for someone to do that. Especially not a human. Rosalie could see why Edward liked her.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, I-" Rosalie's words were cut short by a strong, booming voice, followed by others. They were back. Which meant… Less time with Bella. Great, right when they were starting to get along. Rosalie looked away from the girl as in came the rest of the family. Everyone was back, and they looked exhausted-- well, as exhausted a vampire could ever be.</p><p> </p><p>Alice smiled at her, then ran to Bella's side, enveloping the girl in a hug as Edward stood close by, watching the two. His eyes ended up straying to Rosalie's own, and he gave her a small smile. A thank you, for keeping Bella safe. "So, did you find her?" Rosalie asked. She hoped there was at least something their quest had brought back.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but she escaped from us," Carlisle said, a disappointed look on his face. "We have found out, though, that she's building an army of newborns." Rosalie huffed at the news, wondering how many vampires were in the army-- or if they'd be able to take them on. "But we can figure it out. There's not many newborns so far… Not sure how long that will last, though."</p><p> </p><p>"No need to worry, though, we can take care of it." Edward commented, eyes on Bella, as if trying to reassure the girl that things would be okay. Rosalie doubted they would, and she could see Bella thought the same. Rosalie spent more time than necessary overanalyzing the emotions on Bella's face as she looked at Edward-- was that annoyance? Fondness? A part of her didn't feel like knowing. Edward caught her eyes as she was staring, giving her a questioning look.</p><p> </p><p>Right, mind reading. </p><p> </p><p>She felt Emmett's heavy hand on her shoulder, and she turned to smile at him-- a nice distraction, right about now. They hadn't been together for years, but she still felt close to him. Finding your platonic soulmate was hard, but she was glad she managed to. One of his eyebrows raised in question as his eyes darted from Bella to Rosalie. Of course he'd catch on that quickly… She should've known. And if he knew, Edward definitely did by now. She doubted he'd confront her about it, though. He'd just shove their relationship in her face even more. Protective asshole.  </p><p> </p><p>"Since when did you two become buddies?" He joked under his breath. "Or something more…?" It was an open question, and Rosalie quickly shook her head, rolling her eyes at Emmett's obnoxious queries about her love life. "No," she said. "We're just… Friends, for now."</p><p> </p><p>"For now?" His eyebrow seemed to go impossibly higher, and she gave him a small grin, engaging in his humor. "If prince charming ever backs off… Maybe." She said, giving the man a shrug before turning back to the lovebirds on the couch. The rest of the family was questioning Bella about her sickness, how she felt, etc, no one even sparing a glance to Rosalie. Well, she grew to expect the unwarranted attention aimed at Bella now. Maybe the girl deserved it, though. Rosalie would happily give her more attention, which was saying a lot for her.</p><p> </p><p>After the family dispersed, and Bella announced she was feeling better enough to head home, the Cullens began to say their goodbyes. Bella didn't need to stay here anymore now that she had the protection of the whole family again. Rosalie was sad to see the girl go, though. She had gotten used to her company, oddly enough.</p><p> </p><p>When it was time for Bella to say goodbye to Rosalie, the women stared at each other. Bella's face seemed a little too flushed, and Rosalie didn't think it was from the fever, but maybe that was just wishful thinking. "Thank you, for… Fuck, just thank you." Bella said, eyes alight with a joy that Rosalie hoped kindled there forever. She gave her an awkward half-wave and lopsided smile, which Rosalie returned more elegantly, before leaving. Edward was walking her home, giving Rosalie a glare over his shoulder, only increasing her bad mood. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be so grumpy," Alice commented. "I think you and Bella are going to be very happy in the future-- well, I know so, actually." The pixie-like girl had that mischievous look in her eyes, and Rosalie managed to huff out a laugh at her words, not knowing if they were empty or true, or whether she should believe them or not.</p><p> </p><p>Her smile seemed to soften at the edges, and a kind look overtook her features. "I'm serious, Rosalie. You'll find happiness." With that, she walked away. Rosalie could only hope she was right.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Weeks went by without Rosalie seeing Bella-- only glimpses of her when she'd come over to be around Edward. She'd see them outside, hanging around the woods. They'd kiss sometimes. It hurt to see. She'd see them fight sometimes, too, and that made her feel a bit better.  Only for a little while, though. </p><p> </p><p>Rosalie thought she had everything, back when she was human. But true love ended in flames, and mortality was a lingering thing for her. And of course, now that she had a chance at happiness as a vampire, she would not be able to achieve it-- though Alice said otherwise, it felt unreal to believe such a thing when she would see Bella hanging around her goddamn <em>boyfriend. </em></p><p> </p><p>It slowly began to build up-- the wanting, inside her. Bella would catch her eyes across the room sometimes. Other times they'd chat, but they were meaningless conversations. She wanted more. She wanted back the bond they had when it was just the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>When it became too much to bear, when Bella would <em>look at her </em>over Edward's shoulder as they kissed, when they'd fight afterward and she'd go to Rosalie to feel better, tell her she was planning to break up with him-- she couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to talk to the girl about her feelings. Alone.</p><p> </p><p>She picked a night when Edward wasn't going to see Bella (a hard thing to plan, since he wanted to see her constantly) but she finally managed to sneak away, into the night and across the woods and streets, until she stood outside the small house she knew Bella resided in. She took in a deep breath-- not because she needed to, but because it soothed her nerves, partially.</p><p> </p><p>She climbed the tree in the front lawn quickly, slipping into Bella's window with ease and landing softly onto the floor. She eyes the lump under the covers, watching the slow rise and fall of Bella's chest. She looked like an angel, while she slept. Hair splayed out over the pillows, face relaxed into an expression which wasn't often seen on the girl. Her face was always rigid with anxiety, or anger. It was nice to see it smoothed out, for once.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly, she made her way to the girl's side, not sure how to wake her without scaring her. In the end she opted for shaking her shoulder-- once, twice-- gently. Eventually her eyes fluttered open, confusion evident on the young girl's face as Rosalie stood there allowing her to figure it out on her own. Once she did, she scrambled into a sitting position, shaking her head. "What are you doing here?" She said, chuckling in a rather nervous way as she tucked her messy hair behind her ears. "Is something wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie shook her head, sitting next to the girl on the bed. "Nothing's wrong, I just… I just wanted to see you." She said. "Sorry I couldn't find a decent time, you and Edward seem attached at the hip." She hoped Bella didn't find this strange-- but then again, Edward seemed to do it all the time, so night time visits from vampires weren't completely foreign to the girl, she supposed.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's alright… You're right. I'm sorry." Bella murmured, voice sounding rough from sleep. "I've been completely ignoring you and it's, uh, rude. Really." The apologetic look on her face kindled a warm feeling in Rosalie's chest, and she gave the girl a small smile, shaking her head. "It's not your fault, Bella. You have nothing to apologize for, I just… Miss spending time with you, is all."</p><p> </p><p>Bella was certainly flushed, and Rosalie didn't think it was a fever this time. She raised the back of her hand to the girl's forehead anyways, though, just so she could feel that warmth against her own, cold skin. Bella shivered at the touch. "You feel awfully hot, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Rosalie murmured, shifting a bit closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah." Bella chuckled, sounding adorably nervous. "I'm more than better, now." Their eyes locked, and Rosalie slowly withdrew her hand, only to let it fall atop Bella's thigh. The girl nearly jumped out over skin, but Rosalie tightened her grip, just a bit, to keep her steady. "Do you…" Rosalie trailed off as Bella leaned closer, until she could feel the brush of the girl's warm lips against her own. Rosalie squeezed her eyes shut, a storm of emotion raging inside her. She felt… unbelievably happy. She could nearly cry.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand drifted to the girl's side, and she quickly pulled her closer, till she was sitting in Rosalie's lap. "You." Bella kissed her. "Are." Another kiss. "So beautiful." And now it was Rosalie's turn to shiver, a fierce hunger growling inside her chest. She let it out, let it pull closer and closer till their bodies were tight against each other. She kissed down Bella's throat, licked across her thumping pulse, and nipped gently at the spot.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this alright?" Rosalie questioned, fingers playing with the band of Bella's pajama pants. Bella nodded enthusiastically, already pulling her shirt off as Rosalie made swift work of her pants till they were both nearly naked, underwear the only barrier between them. Rosalie cupped Bella's breasts, licking across them and tonguing at her nipples, making Bella cry out, quietly. Rosalie smirked against her flesh, pushing her down against the bed.</p><p> </p><p>She trailed kissed down Bella's body till she was mouthing at the lacy fabric of her panties, tonguing at her clit through them, until she slowly peeled them away. "Do you trust me, Bella?" She murmured against the inside of the girl's thighs, biting gently at the plump flesh. "Yes." As soon as she heard the response, she was dragging her tongue across the girl's cunt, sucking on her clit as her fingers eased their way easily inside the girl's body. "You're so<em> wet</em>." She hissed, barely able to restrain herself from tearing the girl completely apart beneath her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Bella's fingers were threading through her hair, pushing her face tight against her heat. She increased the speed of her fingers, curling them inside the girl so she'd hit that perfect spot. She smiled as Bella's back arched off the bed, leaning up to kiss the girl on the lips, tongues sliding against each other as Rosalie ground against the same hand she was using to fuck Bella with, moaning into the girl's mouth as she rocked against the heel, pushing her fingers deeper into Bella in the process.</p><p> </p><p>The way Bella unfolded against her, mouth wide open with drawn-out whimpers and moans, body shaking against her, was something Rosalie would always remember. She'd remember the way Bella was practically <em>dripping </em>for her, legs curled around her waist as she fucked her just the way she knew the girl would like. It was a sight to behold, and Rosalie savored the heat of the girl's mouth and body.</p><p> </p><p>She pressed open-mouthed kisses against her neck as one hand fondled her breasts, the other increasing in speed till the friction between them became too much, and fuck, Bella was so beautiful when she came. Rosalie had to stifle the girl's moans with a hand over her mouth, thumb circling Bella's clit slowly as she fucked her through her orgasm, till they were both shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalie slowly pulled her wet fingers out of Bella, taking them in her mouth and savoring the taste of the girl against her tongue. Bella panted, watching her with a heated gaze before pulling her in for a slow, delicious kiss. "I can taste myself on your tongue," Bella whispered against her, and Rosalie shivered at the words.</p><p> </p><p>"Bella, I…" Rosalie murmured as she pulled slightly away from the girl. "I don't want you to think this a one-time thing. I… I want you. Not just your body-- though, I must admit, that's a plus." Bella giggled softly at that, and the sound was like music to Rosalie's ears. She pecked the girl's lips, raising her eyebrows in question. "Will you break up with Edward?"</p><p> </p><p>"We haven't been together in weeks-- he's just a friend now, so…" Bella huffed a laugh. "I… I would love to be your girlfriend, Rosalie Hale." She murmured, leaning in again for another soft kiss. Rosalie couldn't help but grin against her mouth. Maybe Alice was right, maybe Bella would be hers. Forever.</p><p> </p><p>She certainly wouldn't mind that at all. Bella was her <em>girlfriend</em>, and she was finally beginning to understand the happiness that came with love. That the only attention that mattered to her should be from Bella.</p><p> </p><p><em>Because Bella was her happiness.</em> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this! Feel free to leave any criticism or your thoughts in the comments, and don't hesitate to say I got something wrong, because I'm not sure about all the facts since I've only seen the movies and I don't understand them completely.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>